1. Enlarge my background on the correlations between structure and function in the intrinsic circuitry of the cerebral cortex, as well as in thalamo-cortical circuits. 2. Acquire a wide training in the methodological approaches used for studies of plasticity in the central nervous system, with particular reference to combined anatomic and physiological techniques. 3. To complete my anatomical formation on the central nervous system structure with the dynamic scope of research studies on development and plasticity. 4. To establish personal contacts with neuroscientists working in my same and related fields, that might give rise to further collaboration in the future.